Percabeth One Shots
by one of plutos moons
Summary: Lots of fluff, cuteness and sweet moments between Annabeth and Percy as they journey through teenage and adult life. Random ideas, Pinterest prompts and more with these two. I know this idea is used a lot but I've done my own spin on things so I hope you enjoy it ¡Updates every Thursday!
1. Chapter 1

Cecilia pushed open the front door to her brand new house. It was a small one-bedroom luxury apartment located in New York City. She had found it by mistake but instantly fell in love with the classic, yet modern vibe it gave off.

She exited her apartment and knocked on the door across from hers, deciding it would be a good idea to introduce herself to her neighbors. A 30 something-year-old woman opened the front door.

Cecilia smiled at her, "Hello, my name's Cecilia and I just moved here from New Brunswick." The woman gave her a warm smile and cleaned her hands on her apron.

"Nice to meet you, Cecilia. I'm Sally." She tucked a piece of dark brown hair behind her ear and looked behind her for a second before asking, "Did you move here alone?"

"Yes. I came here to pursue art at Tisch." I answered happily. My parents had always pushed me to follow my dreams and it paid off big time in that situation

"In that case, how about you come over for dinner in, let's say, two hours? My son will be home by then and he's about your age so maybe he can show you around New York or something." She offered. I grinned at her, realizing she was trying to set me up with her son.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then. Oh, and thank you!" I said cheerily. This whole moving to New York thing was going better than expected.

I walked back to my apartment and called my mom happily, "Hey mom,"

"Hi darling, how's New York?" she asked, her accent lilting the words slightly.

"Pretty good so far. I chatted with a friendly neighbor and she invited me to dinner with her family." I replied, leaving out the part about Sally trying to set me up with her son. It seemed pointless to bring it up before I was sure the guy was suitable for me.

"That sounds great, honey. Listen, the twins need to be put down so I gotta go but I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," I said, but she had already ended the call. I sat down on the only chair I had unpacked and glanced around at all my boxes. I didn't have the energy to unpack them yet so I just opened Instagram and scrolled through it.

Half an hour before Sally told me to come I started rummaging through my clothing boxes in hopes of finding something appropriate to wear. In the end, I settled on a dark red t-shirt tucked into skinny light wash jeans. I hooked silver hoops through my ears and applied a bit of gold eyeshadow to my eyelids. I tied the laces of my Doc Martians and gave myself one last glance in the mirror.

My light brown hair was framing my face in soft waves, the edges giving into a blonde ombre. I scrunched up my face, squashing my Grecian nose which was too sharp for the rest of my facial features. Oh well.

I grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter and knocked on Sally's door. A man in his late 30s opened the door, smiling.

"Oh, hello, you must be Cecilia." He shook my hand and walked into his apartment, motioning for me to follow. "Feel free to make yourself at home until Percy and Annabeth arrive." He said, leading me to the living room. Sally then entered as well, holding a baby dressed in purple.

"Hello, Cecilia. This is Paul, my husband," She said, motioning to the man who led me into the house. "And this is our newborn," She added, in the mushy voice adults usually use when talking to babies. "Estelle," I smiled at their daughter and made a shocked face, making her laugh.

Then Sally sat down on the couch with Estelle in her arms and I sat down beside her. Paul disappeared back into the kitchen after he informed us that he was making dinner that day.

"So why did you choose to move here alone?" Sally asked. I was so grateful that she opened a conversation because I was pretty bad at small talk in general.

I folded my hands neatly into my lap and crossed only my ankles. It was something I had seen a mentor on a British beauty pageant teach his trainee. She won the competition.

"Well I have always been obsessed with art and my parents always encouraged me to pursue my dreams. My high school counselor brought up Tisch in one of our "What college are you going to apply to?" sessions and then I went to check it out. I fell head over heels in love with the design of the buildings so I applied and somehow got in. But my parents just adopted twins so they can't come with me but they offered to pay rent for my apartment so here I am." I answered, hoping it wasn't too long. I always blabbered when I was nervous.

Sally simply nodded along to the story. I wondered if her son talked like that aswell. Then she said, "You sound a lot like Annabeth; She also loves architecture."

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"She's-" Sally started to say, but then she stopped as someone opened the door. "Percy!" She called excitedly. Percy closed the door and came over to the living room. In the light, I finally saw Sally's son.

Percy was tall and lean, with muscles defined by the dark green t-shirt he was wearing. He towered above Sally as she gave him a one-sided hug, still holding Estelle. He glances at his younger sister and I watched as those fierce sea-green eyes softened slightly. His hair was a midnight black, swept away from his face in lazy style.

My God. He was absolutely gorgeous.

I must've been staring because he glanced at me and furrowed his brows. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"H-hi!" I stuttered a bit enthusiastically. "I'm Cecilia, your mom invited me to dinner." I was trying to be nonchalant but it seemed I was making a fool of myself because the corners of his mouth tilted slightly upwards.

"Where's Annabeth?" Sally asked Percy. Again this mysterious Annabeth. I guessed she was Percy's friend or sister or something.

"She's on the way but it is New York so it could take her a bit," Percy said, his voice dropped an octave, making it even deeper than before.

"That's fine, we'll wait. Do you want to hold her?" Sally said, then Percy nodded happily and she gave Estelle to him. Percy cradled his little sister against his chest like he'd been holding kids his entire life.

"It's good practice." He said, rocking Estelle from side to side. I didn't understand what he meant so I ignored it, deciding that he probably just wanted to have kids in the near future. I blushed a light pink, _I also want kids, _I thought, _maybe we'll have them together, _which I am still embarrassed about to this day. I had barely met the guy yet I was ready to birth his kids. _Calm down, Cecilia. _I chided myself.

Percy walked back and forth, slowly lulling Estelle to sleep while Sally and I talked about Tisch and my future. Percy barely said anything, but I decided it was probably because he was shy or something.

After about 15 minutes there was a knock on the door. Sally went to open the door while Percy went to put a then sleeping Estelle in her crib.

A woman stood in the doorway. I couldn't see her face since the hallway light hid it in the shadows but I assumed she was Annabeth. Sally hugged her tightly and smoothed her hair before inviting her in.

"Hi, Sally, sorry I'm so late." The young woman said, walking towards the living room. When her face was finally illuminated by the light, Cecilia noticed just how striking this girl was. She had curly golden-blonde which caught in the light, making it appear she had a halo. Her stormy gray eyes looked at everything with calculation and wisdom.

"I told you to call me mom, after all, we're family now," Sally said, winking at the young woman. She laughed slightly, revealing a sweet and caring smile. That's when I realized she wasn't just striking, she was pretty. A natural kind of everyday-type-pretty that was exactly what I strived for.

"Right, sorry. It's kind of weird, I mean, my other mom is just..." She stopped talking when she noticed me. Her eyes turned cold and a bit worried, "Who are you?" She asked abruptly.

"Annabeth, this is Cecilia, she just moved here. She's going to learn at Tisch." Sally answered for me. For some reason, I just sat there awestruck. "Cecilia this is Annabeth, our newest addition to the Jackson family." Sally continued as Annabeth kept on looking at me with a calculated stare.

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth said after a short silence.

"You too," I returned politely. She looked like someone who could kill you with a glare.

Then, for some reason, everything that Sally said clicked. Annabeth must be Paul's daughter from his first marriage. That's why she was the newest addition to the family. Some part of me sighed in relief that she wasn't Percy's girlfriend or anything.

Just then Percy came back downstairs. When he saw Annabeth he rushed over to her and squeezed her in the tightest hug in the world. I was surprised she didn't suffocate to death until I realized that Annabeth had a deathly tight grip on Percy, aswell. I wondered how long it's been since they've seen each other.

Then, to my eternal shock and horror, Percy _kissed _Annabeth. On the lips! I didn't say anything because I was dumbstruck by the sight before me. They were step-siblings! It was disgusting and outrageous but I kept my mouth shut waiting for an explanation.

"Cough, cough," Sally _said. _She didn't shriek in disgust like I would've if I had seen my son and his stepsister in a loving embrace.

I was ready to make up a stupid excuse and bolt out of there when they finally broke away and Percy said, "Sorry bout that. This is my amazing, fantastic, beautiful and all-around perfect wife." He gave Annabeth a lopsided smile even though he was speaking to me.

Annabeth shoved him playfully, "Shut up, seaweed brain, you're such an idiot."

"But you like it," He shot back, grinning happily as Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, but a smile played on her lips as she muttered something along the lines of "Seaweed brain".

I couldn't contain myself for another second so I burst, "A-aren't you two siblings?" I asked, half mumbling because I was embarrassed by my actions.

All three of them glanced at me, horrified. "Gods no. Annabeth and I are only related through marriage." Percy answered quickly. He gave me the briefest glance before returning to look at Annabeth.

All my fantasies about Percy and me shattered. He was looking at her like she was his moon, in the sense that she guided him in his darkest hours and he always found his way back to her, that even when she wasn't there he still watched for her in the sky, counting the seconds until they would meet again. In a way of wonder and amazement and _love _like she was his lifeline.

And Annabeth looked at Percy like he was her sun, in the sense that she would die without him and that she basked in his light every day. In the sense that while sometimes she got frustrated and glared at him, although in the end, she would admire his green eyes and the way he managed to laugh after everything they went through and mostly, _him _in general.

They loved each other. Without "ifs" or "buts" they just did. Endlessly and with no bounds.

After dinner ended I returned to my apartment and wished for a love like theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:**** Hey guys! I actually finished the second chapter in time! {If you didn't know, I update every Thursday} And I am so happy! Although this wasn't proof read or anything to proceed with caution. ;)**

_**Replies and ****shutouts**** for your comments!**_

** ChildOfAthenaCabin6 - Thank you so much! I really ****appreciate**** you taking the time to comment on my story and I happy you liked it! Love ya ;3**

** percabethlover1 - Thanks! ;) Happy you enjoyed and I really appreciate you taking the time to comment on my story! Love ya ;3**

* * *

"Jessamine! Over here!" Ava called, yelling from the other side of the hall. I ducked my head and walked over to her locker, my cheeks reddening.

I liked staying under the radar at Goode. I didn't want to be in any kind of spotlight or situation where I was the center of attention. Ava was my total opposite. She wanted to be noticed. So much so she had earned the reputation of a sort of "easy girl" in our school. I knew deep down she despised it but she put on a facade in front of everyone so it would look like she didn't.

"What?" I asked, watching her watch herself in the little mirror she hung on the inside of her locker. I used to have a crush on her when I moved to Goode two years ago, I mean, how could I not? - everything about her was so _perfect _\- it was hard not like her.

But I had soon after learned Ava was like a mosaic. From far away she was this amazing work of art and it was so easy to admire how beautiful and effortless she always seemed but up close she wasn't as seamless as she seemed. There were little cracks in her life and character that made me realize just how messed up her life was.

For starters, her dad was abusive and her mom an alcoholic. Ava always dreamed of the day she would finally get rid of the both of them and go away to college... But until then, I could see how her home life affected her. She was the poster girl of messed up teenage girls.

"Earth to Jessamine. Like, HELLO," Ava was waving her hand in my face, her sharp gel nails like little holo raindrops disrupting my train of thought.

"Sorry, I-I zoned out." There are so many little things I hate about myself. Other than the fact I'm scared to come out as a lesbian to even my closest of friends, I _also _stutter. Just great.

"Hey Jess, Ave," A voice from behind said. I blushed fiercely and turned to greet Annabeth, my only other friend. We met half a year ago when she moved to New York because of her family and we instantly clicked. We had the same taste in books and movies and both of us enjoyed school. Ava and Annabeth bonded over the fact that this sexist guy tried to hit on both of them at the same time.

"O-oh, hey, Annabeth!" I answered a bit too enthusiastically. Ava gave me a weird look but Annabeth didn't seem to notice, thank god.

Annabeth was my current crush and therefore I was an embarrassing wreck around her. She was so beautiful and elegant, but she still had her faults and admitted them, which made her all the more appealing. I had been building up to the moment I finally would tell her how I felt and I had decided to do it that same day.

Now, I wasn't 100% sure Annabeth was lesbian or bi or pan but I guessed she was since she was always complaining with Ava about some douche that tried to grab her ass or something and she never seemed to be interested in _anyone_. If I had to bet money, I would say she's still closeted since she never expressed any interest in girls, either.

"Sup, Beth," Ava answered nonchalantly, Annabeth grinned at her, her eyes twinkled with happiness which was kind of weird but I didn't question it.

Then we chatted a bit about this and that until the first bell wrang. Annabeth and I had math and Ava had literature so we parted ways with the pint-sized girl and walked to our first lesson.

#LineBreak

Annabeth and I were walking through the hall to get to my locker when I retold her the story Ava had gushed about during second period.

It turns out that while Ava was ditching class she got caught so she was sent to the principle's office. There she saw the cutest guy speaking with Mr. Blofis. Ava just _had _to eavesdrop and it sounded like the guy was pleading to Mr. Blofis but she said that the teacher just wasn't budging. Ava didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she was called into the office so I assumed it was some student who got a bad grade or something.

Annabeth laughed as I recited what Ava told me and when I asked her why it was funny she said there was no reason, but her a grin played on her lips.

God. She was just so beautiful. I slammed my locker door shut, waking Annabeth from her daydream. This was the moment I would ask her out.

I steadied my breath, trying to calm down the beating of my heart before she heard it, and readied my eyes to meet her steely gaze, "A-Annabeth, I have s-something important to tell y-y-you," _Stop stuttering Jessamine! _I scolded myself.

"Mm?" She asked,

"I-I-I-It's j-just that-t-" I was stuttering my way through my proposal when, suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around Annabeth's waist. They were tan and scared and firm, locking her in his grip. My eyes shot up to the guy who the hands belonged to and I gasped.

He was tall and handsome with defined muscles and a lopsided smile. His eyes sparkled with energy, and he looked like he was about to lift her in the air.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed happily, twisting in his grip so that she was facing him.

She cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. I blushed, feeling uncomfortable watching such a tender and private moment yet a part of was annoyed I was embarrassed and even put myself in that kind of situation. _To let myself be that stupid_. I wanted to bang my head against the wall.

After two awkward minutes they broke apart, but I noticed the guy was squeezing Annabeth's tightly. He coughed,

"Hey, I'm Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy." He smirked, his low voice tingled through my ears.

"A-Annabeth's boyfriend?" I squeaked in an extremely high voice.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you before..." Annabeth said, trailing off as she saw my face. I tried to quickly mask any shock. "Are you feeling okay? You seem really pale. When was the last time you ate..." Her voice slowly softened until it felt far away. Then the world tilted and everything went black.

#LineBreak

"Does she normally faint?" _That _deep voice asked someone.

"You are such a seaweed brain. No, she does not normally faint," Annabeth's voice answered. I opened my eyes and I instantly recognized the place as the nurse's office. I was lying on a hospital-type bed and the room was still spinning slightly. I slowly sat up and saw Annabeth sitting on Percy's lap.

My cheeks turned bright red and when they noticed me Annabeth immediately jumped up from Percy, her cheeks tinged pink. "It was the only chair in the room and we both wanted to make sure you're okay." Then she paused, "You are fine, right?"

"Y-yeah, I-I-I pr-probably didn't e-eat en-ough," I answered quickly, embarrassed that they witnessed me faint and then dragged me to the nurse's office.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a silent conversation. I watched as Percy shrugged, amazed that they were so intuned with each other they could talk like that.

"Okay, if that's the case I would love to take my amazing girlfriend out for the rest of the day if you don't mind." Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy looked at me. I nodded slowly.

Percy slipped his hand through Annabeth's and together they left the nurse's office. I bit back tears of disappointment, not wanting to make a big show. But it _hurt._

#LineBreak

The next day both Annabeth and Percy arrived at school, holding hands and smiling at each other. They ignored all the glares and shocked looks that were thrown their way, instead, they just did that silent conversation thing again.

Ava appeared beside me and asked, "Don't you like, hate the two of them or something?"

"N-no," I answered plainly but I knew it wasn't true. I was going to find a crack in their relationship and exploit it for myself, but Ava didn't need to know that.

Percy and Annabeth slowly approached us. "Good morning," Annabeth chirped happily. Percy put a protective arm around her shoulder a squeezed tightly as a guy walked by and glanced at Annabeth, giving her backside an appreciative glance. Percy _growled _at the guy. I realized he was majorly possessive and I knew I could use that to help my cause.

"Hey guys, sleep well?" Ava smirked, they both blushed a bit. I didn't get what she meant until Annabeth saw my puzzled look and clarified,

"Percy and I suffer from PTSD so we need to sleep beside each other. Ava knows this because she coerced me into a sleepover once and woke up in the middle of the night to a shrieking fit of mine. Percy had to fly in from Greece to wake me up." Oh, wow. A tightness formed in my stomach. _PTSD? I can't compete with that. _But I pushed the worry away,

"W-Would y-y-you j-join us for lu-lunch, P-Percy?" I asked nervously. I knew it would be the perfect place to grill them about their relationship.

"Sure." He answered nonchalantly.

#LastLineBreak

"Can you puh-lease stop that?" Ava asked me, referring to the foot-tapping that was happening under the table.

"S-sorry," I muttered in response. I was nervous they wouldn't show up or something but a few seconds later I saw them enter together. Percy's ever-tightening grip remained. _The balls of him to act like he can control Annabeth, _I thought angrily.

They sat down after getting food and immediately I bombarded them with questions.

"When did you start dating? When did you guys meet? Is it serious? From what do you have PTSD?" And many more. Ava gave me a warning glance but didn't interfere with my questions. She had also told me before that Percy was the guy in the principles office so that was very suspicious but I didn't want to blurt it out just yet.

"Annabeth and I met when we were 12 years old, we only started dating when we turned 16 but then I went, er, for a semester abroad so we haven't been dating very long but I plan to marry her," Percy answered confidently. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but I could see how happy she was. "We went through some traumatizing things so if anyone tried to take her away from me, I would kill them." He continued seriously.

I could tell he was serious about it and I suddenly feared for my life. I looked over to Annabeth for reassurance that this was some kind of a joke but she looked at me as well, dead serious and added, "He's done it for less."

And I realized that I shouldn't have tried to break them up since I would probably end up with a broken back. So I closed my eyes, took a breath in, and when I opened them,

I had to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone screaming bloody murder. After pulling myself out of my bed I opened the door to my room, almost running into one of my two roommates, Anaise.

"Is that Annabeth?" I asked her after my eyes adjusted to the light in the kitchen. Another hair raising scream sounded from behind Annabeth's closed door.

Anaise didn't answer my question. Instead, she pushed a phone into my hand and said, "Call the emergency number here. I'm going to make sure that no one else will wake up from this." And then I watched her leave our dorm and walk into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

I didn't understand why she didn't want any of the teachers or students to hear her but I obliged, pressing _Emergency Contact _on Annabeth's phone.

"Hello," said the answering machine, "You have reached _Annabeth Jackson's _emergency contact. To proceed, press one." I quickly pressed the number and waited for the call to connect.

After two rings someone answered; "Babe? Did you forget the time difference again? It's like 3am he-" A deep male voice asked from the other end. I momentarily wondered who the guy was and how was I going to explain the situation to him but Annabeth shrieked again from behind her door and the guy stopped talking.

"Hello?" I asked, thinking the connection had broken or something.

"I'll be there in 10." And then the call ended.

Anaise burst through our dorm door, her hair a mess, saying, "It's cool. Nobody's waking up any time soon. Did you call Percy?"

I bit my lip, "Yeah, he said he'd be here in 10 minutes but are you sure we shouldn't tell a professor or the guidance counselor or her family maybe? Because he sounded like such a playboy and I don't think he'd be able to do something even if he came." I said, just as Annabeth stopped screaming. We both stayed silent for a moment, then we heard sobs and cries of pain.

"He's the only one who can help her, trust me," Anaise said, then started pacing around the living room.

The ten minutes took forever to pass, since Annabeth's constant screams of terror made it hard to focus on anything else. But then someone pounded on our door and Anaise ran to open it.

Behind the door was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had tan skin and a sharp jawline, drawing eyes toward his long-lashed green eyes and wavy black hair. Anaise looked tiny next to him, and I suspected he towered over 6 feet.

He didn't even pause to say hello. Instead, he ran past Anaise and me and straight into Annabeth's room, almost unhinging the door on his way in. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth, flailing her arms and legs with tears streaming down her cheeks as she mumbled words silently, before Percy slammed the door behind him.

I gave Anaise a look but she spoke before I could get a word edgewise. "Don't even start, Noa. They've been through some shit together and _yes, _he's the only one who can help Annabeth deal with her PTSD."

Brushing off the fact that she called me Noa - which she knew I hated because I was called _Winoa - _and widened my eyes. "PTSD? From what?"

Anaise rolled her eyes, "I'm not allowed to say. That's their story." I heard murmuring from behind Annabeth's door and sighed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

Suddenly, the door opened and both Annabeth and Percy exited her room. Anaise smoothed her hair and smiled at both of them, while I stood their awkwardly.

"Thanks for calling him, Winoa," Annabeth said, her grey eyes looked at him and I noticed she instantly relaxed as he smiled at her. I wondered what they had gotten their post-traumatic stress from but I decided that it was a different story for a different time.

Instead, I smiled, "How long have you been dating for?" If he was going to come around a lot, the least I could do was get to know him.

"Dating? Oh, we got married when we were eighteen," Percy said, flashing a lopsided smile.

"What?!" I gasped. Annabeth was only nineteen years old and she had already been married for a year? I always imagined her getting married when she was like thirty or something because she seemed so _not _into guys and pretty responsible.

Annabeth nudged Percy, "Great job, seaweed brain. Now my roommates think I'm even weirder than I was before." She gave him an icy glare.

"Sorry wise girl, I just couldn't help myself. I need the entire world to know you're my wife." Percy answered happily, kissing her forehead lovingly and whispered something into her ear. They looked so cute together.

"Well if we're already spilling _all _my secrets, you might as well tell them about the other big news," Annabeth said defeatedly, rubbing her almost flat stomach while Percy squeezed her tightly, resting a hand protectively on her shoulder.

"We're pregnant!" Percy burst happily. My jaw almost hit the ground.

"Pregnant?" Anaise asked, I had almost forgotten she was standing right beside me.

"One month." Annabeth smiled happily, she already looked like she was glowing.

"Congratulations!" Anaise and I said simultaneously.

I knew they'd have a perfect happily ever after right at that moment, when Percy looked at her like she was the best thing in his life.

Although, I sensed this was only their beginning.

A\N: Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? Be sure to comment and vote so that I know what to write in the future and if you have any Percabeth one shot ideas I should incorporate into my story, either PM me or comment on this story.

Love ya ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Sally and I had met earlier that week when we - literally - bumped into each other at the supermarket. I mentioned my husband and I had just moved to New York and she had insisted we come over for dinner sometime.

So we parted ways after I wrote down her address and phone number. I had immediately told my husband, who was pleased that we already had a friendly person in the city and told me he'd meet me there straight from work.

I had knocked on the door, smoothing my blouse as I waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello, so nice to see you again," Sally said, opening the door. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a soft red cotton top with a bow neckline while I wore a knee-length plum skirt that matched my lipstick and a white buttoned blouse.

"Thank you for inviting us," I said as we hugged. She smiled widely at me as I continued, "My husband will be here in a bit, he's coming straight from work."

Sally led me to the living room and handed me a glass of water.

"I could give you a tour, if you'd like." She offered.

"That would be wonderful." I nodded as she led me through the apartment. It was a nice and comfy living space with enough rooms for guests and such, but with warm and fuzzy energy.

"Do you have any kids?" I asked as we walked around, I lots of pictures lining the halls; they were of a bunch of young teens smiling and laughing but I didn't think Sally had seven kids because she didn't seem the kind of person.

"One son," She said, then very slowly opened a closed door. In the room, two teens were sleeping on a queen-sized bed. There were a guy and a girl, both soundly sleeping, but the thing that bothered me was the fact that the guy's arms were wrapped around the girls' waist possessively.

Even as the girl stirred or moved, the hands stayed tightly wrapped around her midsection, as if she would run away or disappear in the middle of the night.

Sally silently closed the door and said, "That was my son Percy, and his girlfriend, Annabeth." Sally acted as if all mothers let their sons sleep in the same bed with their girlfriends.

I was extremely confused so I asked her about it, "Don't you think it's inappropriate that they're sharing a bed? Aren't you worried about what they'll - or he'll - do?" A dark look crossed Sally's face but it disappeared after a moment.

"No," She said, suddenly blunt and short-tempered. I knew I had crossed some sort of line because I knew Sally was very calm and warm and never snapped at people.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, it's just-" I started saying as we sat down in the living room.

Sally took a deep breath in and cut me off, saying, "It's fine. They've just been through a lot together and I wouldn't ask them to be separated through the night, even though a lot of other moms judge me for it. Anyway, do you have any kids?" I knew she had let what I said go so I decided to aswell, even though it still bothered me.

"I don't, well, not yet. Mark and I have only been married for two years but we are thinking about it." I answered, Sally nodded and we chatted for a bit until Paul, Sally's husband and Mark, my own, arrived. Turns out they worked together and had met each other earlier that day.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Sally called as we sat down for dinner. The food was already on the table and everyone was waiting to dig in, except we had to wait for Sally's kid and his girlfriend.

When they finally emerged I noticed they both had scars all over their body and were smiling happily at each other. Percy's tanned arm was still tightly wrapped around Annabeth's small waist. The sight bothered me, and I nudged my husband slightly, he nodded impeccably, noticing the possessive grasp aswell.

"Sahara and Mark, this is my son, Percy, and his girlfriend, Annabeth." Sally introduced. The boy smirked at us while the girl smiled uncomfortably. I knew something was up between the two of them and I wondered how Sally hadn't noticed yet.

"Are you two in college?" My husband, Mark, asked after they had sat down together.

"Yes, I'm learning architecture and Percy's learning marine biology," Annabeth said, pausing to eat for a second to explain what they were learning.

"And when did you two meet?" I asked, trying to feel out their relationship.

"When we were twelve," Percy answered nonchalantly, shoveling down food. My husband and eye exchanged a look.

I saw Annabeth roll her eyes and whisper something to Percy, he scowled and grit his teeth.

"Is something wrong?" Sally asked, noticing the tension between the two of them as well.

"Yes, in fact," Percy said, openly growling at us. Annabeth put a hand on his chest and he took a deep breath in, but still looked at us angrily. I put my hand in Mark's. "Why the fuck do you think you have earned the right to judge us?" Percy continued, now openly annoyed.

"Percy," Paul warned but his son ignored him.

I took a deep breath in and calmly said, "Your relationship seems abusive. We were just looking out for Annabeth." Percy's eyes darkened instantly. A moment later he was standing up, looking ready to kill us with his bare hands.

"Get the fuck out of this house and take your shit with you," Percy said, looking like he was about to strike lightning down from the sky.

My husband and I grabbed our things and started walking to the door, silently. I heard a sob and turned to see Annabeth crying while Percy held her in a hug, murmuring soft things into her hair. Percy suddenly looked up, as if he sensed I was watching him and gave me the middle finger, still smoothing Annabeth's blonde hair.


End file.
